custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kopak's Hunt 2: KMES Search and Rescue
Prologue “KRRT….One small step for a toa..KRRT…..One giant leap…KRRT…for matoran kind….KRRT” “Oy quit your show-boating and get back into the ship!!!” Toa Kopak, currently floating in orbit around the endless ocean planet on a space walk, leader of the large organization KMES, Now first toa in space. In the last few weeks he’s been faced with a lot of troubles; Villanous toa, Rahkshi, zombies; but his mind does not rest on those past happenings. His mind is fixated on what the future holds. The future of the Tehktra nuians and the future of his organization. He and the remaining KMES members paired with a former enemy, Zoruxx are headed for Jadax Magna in a desperate mission to help any survivors. A mission of ' Search and Rescue'. Using Axorla Nui as their transport they are headed toward their destination as we speak. Chapter 1 Kopak drifted back to the ship, once known as Axorla Nui. His tether was drawn back and he returned to dock with ,toa Zoruxx ready to recieve the great space pioneer. "So icicle, how was it like to be the first member of the matoran race in space???" "Aqua Magna looks so beautiful from up here. Like a glistening blue marble in the vast emptiness of...." "Geez!! I didn't ask for a life story!!! Anyway we need you back at central controls; its about time we resumed the mission" "Alright. Begin the atmospheric de-compression of the airlock so we can remove our helmets" Zoruxx went up to the wall and flicked a few switches and soon precious oxygen began filling the chamber, producing a marvellous hissing sound as it did. After de-compression was complete, the two removed their helmets and the doors ahead of them spilt in two automaticaly to reveal central command ahead. The room itself was a wash of silver and white and was all very neutral and asthetically modern. The walls were lined with neon green screens and the KMES members were all at the screens montioring Axorla's progress. The whole thing was technology of a extremely high calibre "All this technology is too over bearing if you ask me, Zoruxx. Is a simple door where you have to push to hard to ask??" "Can it snow-man! I can get enough of it." Zoruxx inhaled "The sweet smell of beautiful machinery. Just how I like it!!" Kori, who was manning one of the computer screens, swiveled around on his chair to see Kopak and Zoruxx before him. "Ah, commander Kopak! How was it out there in the bleakness of space then??" "Great views, thats about it. Status report??" "We're crusing at about 17,000 mio per minute and all systems seem stable. But there are minor issues. Some of these readings and alerts are of not comprehendible by the lot of us. They are far to complex. Sometimes I wish Yeq were here" "I'm sure those may be insignificant, since the ship seems to be wethering fine. Carry on Kori" "Yes, sir" Kopak and Zoruxx continued walking down the room, observing the masses of technology surrounding them. "Now what ice-cube??" "Now what???...Now we head to the planet that Kopek informed us about....and were gonna be quick about it. Those guys aren't gonna die in vain, and I am not gonna stop searching till every single one of them are brought to safety" Kopak walked into the center of the room and buckled into the commander's chair. "Everyone, fasten up, the mission begins now!!!! Kori lock sensors on the Sonic reciever signal that Kopek sent me; Matu, Zeb start thrusters so we can leave the crusing speed. This is gonna be one hell of a ride!!! All systems go!!!" Axorla Nui rocketed forward at backbreaking speed, hurtling toward Jadax Magna at an unimaginable rate. Chapter 2 "Groan.....What happened....Did we make it???" Kopak slowly regained conscienceness to be surrounded by darkness. He clutched his face to realise that his mask no-longer rested there. In a mld panic he began feeling around to get an awareness of his surrounding to find he was still in the commanders post. Suddenly a large clunk was heard, though not in his immediate surroundngs. The ceiling above him began to flicker, before white light filled the room, temporarily dazing him. "Rise and shine Ice-cube!!" Kopak rubbed his dazzled eyes to see Zoruxx with his hands around a large lever, and all the other KMES operatives out cold at their positions. "Zoruxx? What happened??" "In was a rough decsent. You wusses passed out due to the high pressure," Zoruxx slapped his chest " We iron fellows are a lot more durable. Anyhoo, It was I who had to mann the ship during the hell-storm, whilst you ice-heads were catching zzzs" Kopak, unbuckled himself from his seat and placed his hand on Zoruxx's shoulder "Well kudos to you Zoruxx!! Good to have ya' on the team!!" "Oh yeah, the ship was badly damaged during atmospheric entry........nothing I can't fix though Chapter unfinished to be continued Characters *Kopak *Zoruxx *Several other KMES members including; *Kori *Yeq (mentioned) *Matu *Zeb Trivia *This article was most voted on the site at -- 15:15, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Stories Category:Ids5621 Category:Ids5621 Stories Category:Tehktra Nui Saga